limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gark S'rily
Gark S'rily is the Offensive Coordinator for the Coruscant Senators of Elite League Limmie. He was formerly the franchise's General Manager, a title he started with in 262, with a year off in 270 due to exile off-world while being convicted for false charges. during the 281 ELL Season, he was removed from ownership after the team's Week 10 game against Ralltiir. Early Life Gark was born in 231 to parents who usually were out working in the factories in the Industrial sector of the planet. Being brought up in a house where hard work and patience was the mantra, Gark started to live his life as a diligent student, gaining high marks in school. Graduating from the Coruscant Trade University, he went on to work in the business office for a large transparisteel corporation, Andromeda Steel and Droid Corp. For several years, he served as a simple clerk, keeping track of business records and other important company information. However, his hard work was noticed by his superiors, and thus he began a series of promotions that eventually landed him in an Executive position in the company. Limmie Appears Gark's interest in Limmie was not around at the time of his childhood, but he became aware of the sport while on vacation on a distant planet. He liked what he saw, and brought back stories of great players and their skills playing with the bolo-ball. In an executive staff meeting, Gark brought up an idea he had; the company could get its name out to new markets on the planet if it could take over the local Limmie squad, the Coruscant Senators. Lampooned for years by Elite League opposition, it was going to be a risk. Other executives liked the idea, and the owner, a human male named "Bill" Sazarecki, decided that it was a good idea, as business was hurting a little at the time due to a economic recession. Although not placed on the committee to plan out the logisitcs for gaining and operating such a team, Gark was named General Manager after the switch of hands of the Franchise to the company. "Bill" became the owner, and decided to keep the same name; the Senators, billing back to the days of the Old Republic and the Republic Senate, and as far as the newer governments staged on Coruscant over the years. A Title The 262 season had a rough start for the Senators. 0-2 and hurting, the team looked down and out as usual. However, the team was able to right itself, and rattled off seven straight wins to take their first Galactic Cup title in fifteen years. Gark was able to celebrate a title after only his first year on the job, something that most GMs could not claim to have done. It was quite the accomplishment, and put him into the galactic spotlight for the first time. The 263 and 264 seasons, although they did not end in a title run, saw the Senators make 3 consecutive playoff appearances for the first time in a long time. The team seemed to be headed in the right direction. A Star is Born In the 265 season, after a fateful kidnapping of the Senators team on their way to the season opener Bakura by pirates, Gark was forced into the Head Coaching role. Armed with a squad of rookies and rejects, and helmed by only two Senator regulars, Gark was forced to cobble together what game plan and coaches he could. The Senators lost that week to the Miners in a hard-fought game, but were able to regroup and went 5-2 in the regular season. The players eventually were able to escape their captors thanks to the help of the Bakuran Defense Force, and almost propelled the team to a Galactic Cup title, falling one point short to the Genet Vornskyrs in the Final. His Later Career In 266, Gark stayed on the Senator coaching staff as Defensive Coordinator under Coach Allie Orchetrada. Gark's defense held firm all year, and ended as one of the top D units in the League. 267 saw him return to his GM role. This was also the only year of his tenure with the team where the Senators missed qualifying for the playoffs. Some changes were made to the roster to prevent consecutive non-playoff seasons. After winning a Galactic Cup title in 268, plus two Langann Awards and a pair of Grames Awards as Coach and GM of the Senators, Gark's stock dropped in 269 following a painful loss to the Vandelhelm Jets in the Galactic Cup Final, followed by a disgraceful exit from the scene in 270 after being accused of crimes he did not commit. At the end of the Limmie season, he was able to clear his name and return to the galaxy on the right foot, earning the inaugural Zumtak Award for his deeds. 271 saw him return to coaching at the helm of the Wroona Islanders, whom he led to an undefeated season and Inner Rim Limmie League title in their inaugural season. Superhero The 272 season saw Gark take on not just the dual HC/GM role for the Senators, but also the mantle of the vigilante known only as "Superbothan" in the fight against Calo Mornd. Gark was "killed" after a Week 6 loss to Bakura by Mornd when the Bothan came to save his players from certain doom, and Andrew Mundle took over as Head Coach, leading the Senators to a playoff win over Bakura in the Quarterfinals before narrowly losing in the Semis. At this time, Gark returned to form and eventually blew Mornd up with a thermal detonator after launching off the side of the Senate chambers. During the 272 Elite League Awards ceremony, he pulled in his second Zumtak for his services to the game of Limmie. It was at this time that he announced his permanent retirement from coaching. Continuation of Career Gark returned to coaching as the defensive coordinator of the Senators under Pamila Korthe in 275. Armed with a crew of veterans who was missing a leader, S'rily somehow managed to keep a lid on things with his defensive schemes, including rookie and Ingbrand nominee Christine Gamble at corner back. The team, however, fell apart in the late goings on the season when the defense couldn't do enough to keep the team in the games. 275 was a disaster for S'rily, when injuries and inconsistency all over the defense plagued the team and pushed them into last place in scoring defense in the league. At the end of the season, he resigned from that position, which was soon filled by former Corellia Rebels head coach Telena Perrette. In 277 he was the positional coach for Half Forwards with the team, taking over for Polis Vayne, who now coaches with the Thyferra Force. However, the offense didn't run at all during the season, and he once again stepped away from coaching, seemingly having hit the end of the line. At the beginning of the 278 season, he resigned himself back to GM-only duties. Due to the turnaround of the team that season, he was honored with the Grames Award at the end of the season. He was named a representative of the Senators franchise for the 278 ELL All-Star Game on the Challenge team. He started at midfield. Off-the-Field Issues In 277, depressed by the poor play of his team, Gark turned to betting on ELL games for fun. He made an account with Rossum Bookmakers, and started to bet on games that week. He ended up accruing some winnings, but lost half of them in the last week of the season, after which he vowed to quit. In 278, he dusted off his old account and gave it one more fling. He then withdrew his winnings, which came to his home instead of his office. His wife found out about the credits and Gark's gambling habits and sent him to the couch to sleep on, unwilling to talk to him or hear his excuses. He started to fear that she was thinking of leaving him, and that hung over his head like a pall coming out of the All-Star Break. End of the Line Coming into the 279 season, things looked like they were finally turning around. The Senators, fresh off a 6-win season the prior year, looked to make the jump to a contender once more. A resounding win over Carratos provided fans with hope that 277 was in the rearview mirror, but then four straight losses, in which the team looked completely overmatched, sank them to last place. Wins over Euceron and Hapes brought temporary hopes, but then these were quickly dashed by four crushing losses to finish the season, including a 40-8 dismantling at the hands of the Smugglers. After thinking things over, Gark finally retired as General Manager of the Senators. He quickly went to interview other individuals for the job, but he still wonders if he belongs in the game in any capacity, or if it's time to let it go. In the end, he hired Briar Thorne, a former assistant GM for the Bakura Miners, to replace him. He then sold the team to Vayne for one credit, in order to get away for a season and be with his family. After returning for the 281 season, Gark was in control until Andromeda's Executive Committee forced his ouster after the Week 10 game. S'rily appealed the removal in several courts, but all of his appeals were denied, leaving him out of the company. Dismayed, he spent several weeks moping around his house. Personal Life Gark is married to Me'lin S'rily, and has four children: sons Galin, 13, and Mykal, 24 (who was adopted in the 278 offseason), six-year-old daughter Cecilia, and 14-year old Ronny (adopted in the 280 offseason). He returned to duty as his alter-ego of Superbothan in alliance with Zeke Barbosa after the 273 season. Achievements 2 Galactic Cup of Limmie - Won (2 as GM, 1 as Head Coach) 3 Grames Award (266, 269, 278) 2 Langann Award 2 Zumtak Award Inducted into Limmie Hall of Fame, Class of 276 All-Star: 278, Starter (Midfield - Challenge Team) Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Coaches Category:General Managers Category:Owners Category:Males Category:Bothans Category:Hall of Fame